It's Never Over
by wired2unwire
Summary: Shepard survived; but was it really all worth it? Especially since she doesn't remember the past ten years...
1. Chapter 1

She inhaled deeply, instantly coughing the breath back out. She chocked on dust and some sort of unknown staleness in the air as she slowly rose from underneath the rubble the covered her body like a heavy quilt. She blinked rapidly, not understanding at first that her vision seemed cracked because of the broken helmet on her head. Ripping the helmet off and throwing it into the rubble, she looked around, taking in her surroundings. Again she coughed, choking more on disbelief than anything else as she took in the beaten and broken buildings around her.

Slowly, she began to pry the damaged body armor she wore off of her body, almost screaming out in pain as she tore a piece of metal out of her rib cage. When she finally escaped her body armor, she wiped at her tattered uniform, a useless attempt to get the dirt off her clothes. She clutched at her side, remembering the wound she had opened a few moments before. Warm blood soaked her shirt and poured out the hole of the cloth onto her hand.

"Great," She murmured as she began to climb over and through the rubble. She hunched over in pain and activated her Omni tool, "This is Private Shepard, is anyone on this channel?" she asked. "I repeat, this is Private Shepard, is anyone on this channel."

"Shepard," a voice ran through the static screen, sounding strangely familiar to the woman's ears.

"I need an emergency pick up," She said as she clutched her side harder, trying to apply pressure. "I'm not quite sure where I am. I'm surrounded by what appears to be huge chunks of metal. Can you find my location with this signal?"

"I'll have Cortez triangulate it and come find you," the man's voice said, his outline on the screen becoming somewhat visible. "It's good to hear you voice Commander, Vega out."

Shepard sat down on a piece of rubble and tried to make her breathing even. The sharp pain shooting from her side was causing her body to shake. She took a deep, jagged breath in and became confused.

"Commander?" She asked herself lowly before she passed.

Shepard awoke violently, shooting up in the bed she was in. She looked around frantically, trying to figure out how she had got to what appeared to be a hospital. Remembering her wound, she looked down to her left at her ribcage, pulling her hospital gown up to see she had been bandaged up. She groaned as she pulled her gown back down and readjusted herself in the bed.

A man appeared in the doorway, his giant muscular form almost intimidating. He smiled at Shepard as he approached her, his footsteps echoing throughout the small room.

"How the fuck did you survive that Commander?" the man asked as he sat down in a chair by the bed. "I mean, I'm fucking happy you did, but you gotta tell me how you pulled that one off."

Shepard gave the man a confused look and asked, "Why do you keep calling me Commander? And who the hell are you?"

"You're fucking with me, right?" he asked, the smirk on his face slowly fading as he realized she wasn't. "You don't know who I am?"

"No," Shepard grunted, her frustration starting to grow.

"I'm Vega," he said as he quickly typed something into his Omni tool, his eyes never leaving Shepard's face. "I'm one of your crew, one of your friends."

"I think I would remember you and that voice of yours," Shepard said jokingly, feeling familiar with the man in front of her for some reason she couldn't explain. "Seriously, why are you calling me Commander? Is this some joke Kaiden put you up to?"

Vega gave her a worried look before rising from his seat and leaving the room. Shepard sat up once more and slightly leaned out of her bed to try to see into the hallway. Just as quickly as he left, Vega reappeared with someone who appeared to be a doctor.

"Hello Commander Shepard," the woman said as she extended her hand, her thick accent seeping through with every syllable. "I am Doctor Ryan. Mr. Vega tells me you don't remember who he is, is that correct?" Shepard nodded slowly as the doctor ran her Omni tool up and down the length of the Commander's body. "He also said that you do not even remember your rank, is that correct as well?"

"I think I'd remember getting promoted from a private to a commander," Shepard said, annoyance clearly in her voice.

"You are a Commander," the Doctor said as she glanced at the results of her scan. "Just look at your dog tags around your neck."

Shepard rolled her eyes as she grabbed her tags. As she read them, her annoyance disappeared. Confusion began to fill her once more and her head began to ache. She dropped her tags and clutched at her head before speaking, "How would I not remember that?"

"I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?" The doctor said as she ran her Omni tool over Shepard's head once more. "What it the last thing you remember?"

Shepard's head began to hurt worse as visions of people she didn't know, yet ones that seemed so familiar, popped into her head. A flash of a bright white light engulfing her as she feel into what seemed like eternity raced through her mind.

"I'm not really sure," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"Apparently, Commander Jane Shepard of the Alliance Navy," Shepard said, the pain in her head slowly vanishing.

"Where were you born?" the Doctor asked as she glanced at Shepard's personal files.

"Some shit hole on Earth," Shepard said as she opened her eyes.

"Family?" the Doctor continued.

"My parents are dead," Shepard said as she lifted her head up, "I have a brother out there somewhere.

"When did you join the Alliance?"

"When I was eighteen."

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-five."

"Hmmm," the Doctor hummed as she reviewed her scans more closely. "Well Commander, it says here that you are in your thirties, but…"

"She does look younger Doc," Vega interrupted, reminded the women that he was still in the room. "She even kinda sounds younger."

"My scans are telling me she's younger than she should be as well," the Doctor said as she scrolled around on her Omni tool.

"What is this?" the Commander asked, staring at the green patterns on her arms.

"Not quite sure Commander," Vega answered. "We were hoping you would know."

"And why would I know?" She asked, slightly feeling stupid for not noticing it before.

"Because this started happening to everyone after you destroyed the reapers," Vega said a little quietly.

"Okay, Vega," Shepard looked the man in the eye, desperation clear in her face, "Tell me everything about me. Everything you know, that's happened in the past ten years, tell me."

After hours of Vega explaining, the doctor standing by monitoring Shepard's body as she took in what was apparently her life, Shepard crossed her legs and began to scratch her head. She cracked her neck and opened her mouth slightly, trying to decide what to say.

"I have not recollection of any of that," Shepard admitted, "but… it all sounds, feels familiar. It's almost like I know it's the truth even though I have no reason to believe it, any of it."

"The green light," the doctor began, slightly startling the two soldier. "It's caused many unnatural things to happen. People all over, of all species, have been growing back lost limbs, becoming more intelligent, and even some have been 'reverse-ageing,' as the soldiers like to say. But no one has become ten years younger like you…" the Doctor trailed off. "And no one is healing as fast as you. Your wound," the doctor slowly lifted up Shepard's gown and removed the bandage, "it's already completely healed."

"Damn Commander, you've only been here one day," Vega said in disbelief. "Even medi-gel can't heal a wound like that so fast."

"Whatever happened to everybody, you probably got the biggest, eh, dose," the Doctor continued, typing into her Omni tool as she spoke. "You were on the Citadel when it exploded that green light."

"I was on the Citadel?" Shepard asked in disbelief. "How do I not remember any of this?" she asked herself in frustration, lightly smacking her head.

"I'll be right back Commander," Vega said as he began to rise from his seat. "I gotta tell the others."

"Others?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah, I gotta contact the Normandy and let the crew know," Vega said, his face expressing worry.

"Who are they again?" Shepard asked, desperately trying to remember names and faces of people who she was apparently close with.

"There's Cortez, who's here, on Earth," Vega began, "Then there's Tali, Garrus, Joker, Edi, Sam, Ashley, Liara-"

"Liara," Shepard whispered, interrupting Vega. "She…" Shepard began, feeling with all her heart and soul that the name held a great importance in her life. "Ah! This is so fucking frustrating!" she shouted, slamming her fist into the bed beneath her. "Who is she? Liara?"

Vega's face looked almost pained as he watched his Commander desperately trying to remember why that name held such importance. "She's your girl, Commander," Vega said lowly.

"My girl?" Shepard asked, trying so hard to place a face to the name.

"Yeah, your uh…" Vega trailed off, not sure how is friend would take what he was about to say. "Your bondmate."

"Bondmate…" Shepard trailed off, searching her brain for where she had heard that word before. "An Asari," she began, a little bit of realization sinking in, "I'm in a relationship with an Asari."

"Yup, a hot one too," Vega said with a grin, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"I don't even remember meeting an Asari in my life," Shepard said, defeat written on her face.

"I'm just gonna go tell them what's going on Commander," Vega said as he began to leave the room.

"Joker here," the man said as he scratched at his beard.

"Hey my man, I didn't call you at a bad time did I?" Vega's suggestive voice ringed through the speaker.

"Yes, I was totally getting it on while trying to navigate this beaten ship through space without a mass relay," Joker said, annoyed and happy to hear his comrades voice.

"Okay, so I've got good news and bad news," Vega began.

"Hit me," Joker said.

"Good news is, we found the Commander," Vega said.

"Well thank baby Jesus," Joker said, a smile forming across his face.

"The bad news is, that green light did some weird shit to her."

"What do you mean weird?" Joker asked, his brows furrowing.

"For starters, she doesn't remember anything."

"You mean she doesn't remember the fight?" Joker asked, becoming frustrated waiting for a clear answer.

"She doesn't remember the past ten years…" Vega trailed off.

It had been a week since Shepard had been brought to the hospital. She was starting to become anxious and angry. She had spent the past few days walking around the hospital, talking to soldiers and getting some civilian clothes from them as they exchanged stories. The Commander didn't remember anything from the past ten years, but she still had tons of war stories to share. And the fact that no one wanted to talk about this war that had just happened worked to her advantage.

She stood in her room, staring at herself in a dirty mirror. She ran her hands through her now short, shaggy hair. She lightly laughed as she remembered the Asari she had crossed paths with who claimed to be a hair dresser. As she gazed on in the mirror, she smiled at the memory of the Asari proving her words by giving her a marvelous haircut.

She stared at her face more closely, noticing a few fading scars that she had no recollection of getting in the first place. She sighed and looked down at her arms. They weren't glowing green, not at the instant. The trail of green lines and designs seemed to come and go as they pleased.

"What the hell did I do?" she asked aloud to herself, trying to remember what would make her decide to give everyone green glowing patterns. "There has to be more to it than that…" She trailed off as she sat down in the only chair in the room, slouching in it as she tried to remember.

Shepard didn't hear the footsteps of the Asari who entered her room. She didn't feel the presence of the person staring at her in awe, disbelief, and wonder.

Liara stood there, staring at the one she loved. "She looks so… young," she thought, her eyes tracing Shepard's body through white t-shirt and black cargo pants she wore. "And her hair…" she thought. She had noticed the haircut as soon as she had entered the room. It was short, shorter than usual, and Shepard's bangs feel in her face. Each piece of hair seemed to fall in different places, doing what it pleased. "It's quite… sexy," She thought.

Worry began to fill Liara. Her bondmate didn't know her, had no recollection of all the beautiful memories they had share. She didn't even remember meeting her. Liara's heart had broken a little when she heard the news, but she was still so much more grateful that her lover had even survived.

Liara let go of a breath she didn't know she had been holding, causing Shepard to slightly stiffen in her seat. Shepard opened her eyes, wondering who this gorgeous woman was standing in front of her. She longed to touch the blue goddess, not really understanding why her heart seemed to hurt so much because of the lack of skin contact. She didn't even know this woman. Or did she?

"Shepard," Liara whispered, staring at her with love and concern.

The Commander arose from her seat and took a few steps toward the asari, her body moving without her permission. She was confused and frustrated at the fact that she wanted the woman in front of her badly, in more ways than one. She extended her arm, offering her hand to the woman across from her.

Liara froze, stopping the hope within her chest from rising. She knew her lover had no idea who she was. "But she's looking at me with such… longing," Liara thought, frozen in her place, not daring to move.

Shepard stepped closer, not being able to bear the little bit of space between them. She didn't understand why, but at that moment she didn't care. All she knew was that she desperately wanted to feel this woman in her arms and taste her lips. She took Liara's hand in hers and pulled her closer.

Liara couldn't move. She was torn between ravaging the woman in front of her and stopping whatever was going on. "She doesn't know who I am," she reminded herself.

"I don't know why…" Shepard began, staring at the plump azure lips in front of her. "Liara," she breathed, sure that the feeling swelling in her chest couldn't be for anyone else.

"Jane," Liara whispered, sending chills down Shepard's spine.

Shepard shut her eyes tightly and tried to focus on her breathing. The way her name rolled off of Liara's tongue almost made her lose control. She was scared and confused, but at the same time she felt safe, longing, and love. She was fighting hard to not lose herself to the desire growing within her. It was about to consume her, even if she didn't understand why. As soon as she felt like she was about to lose control, she felt the asari gently squeeze her.

Shepard opened her eyes to find deep blue ones staring back at her. They were filled with concern and worry, and what seemed like love. Shepard took hold of the asari in a loving embrace, burying her face into the crook of the asari's neck. Liara froze for a moment, filled with shock, but quickly wrapped her arms around her lover, one hand reaching up to play with the Commander's short hair.

"I don't know you," Shepard breathed into Liara's neck, causing the asari grab a hold of her lover tightly. "But I feel like I do."

Liara smiled and kissed the side of Shepard's head as she soothingly stroked her hair. "Well, that's a start," She said into the younger woman's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been frustrating for Shepard, meeting all the people who she had supposedly fought side by side with for the past four years. They all greeted her as an old friend, talked to her about things so intimate that she had no recollection of. It was almost like they just expected her to remember everything just because they mentioned it.

To find out all of the things she did, becoming a spectre, saving the world repeatedly, dying twice and coming back to life; it was all unfathomable to her. She had never thought herself capable of doing such things, never dreamed that more than a handful of soldiers would be grateful to her for her heroics in the field. It was all becoming too much for her to take; her brain felt as if it would explode.

After days of meeting "friends" and receiving metals for doing things she had no recollection of, she longed for a chance to just sit with herself. And it seemed that her wish would finally come true as she left the party she had attended and made her way up into the building to her room.

The door opened to reveal a bed, a nightstand, and a huge lounging chair. She sighed heavily as she walked into the room, dropping the bag that had been slung over her shoulder. She walked to the bathroom and began to undress, staring at herself in the mirror above the sink as she did so.

The scars that scattered her body, a few big ones and a lot of smaller ones, made her feel disgusted in a way. She had gained these scars through countless battles, countless times where she saved lives, yet she had no memory of it. It disgusted her to have all these scars, all these rewards, for a life she didn't earn, at least according to her memory.

She turned the water up to a boiling temperature and sharply inhaled as it engulfed her body. She desperately hoped the water would burn away all the pain and confusion she felt.

Liara had been watching Shepard closely all night. The party consisted of many soldiers, many peers wishing to congratulate and meet the savior of the galaxy. She watched as her Commander tried desperately to remain calm as one after another lined up to thank her. She could see the battle within, her lover's eyes trying so hard to remember anything and at the same time remain calm and collected.

Liara sat in a corner now, slowly sipping on her drink. She had watched her lover leave without a glance in her direction. Part of her knew better than to expect it, but the other part of her longed for just a smile. She finished her drink and began to leave the party, her feet taking her to the elevator. Before she knew it, she was standing in front of Shepard's room instead of her own.

The door opened and Liara became slightly confused. Had she knocked? Did the Commander hear her approach her room?

"Come in," Shepard said with a small smile.

Liara silently entered the room, not really sure what she was doing. She found herself staring at the Commander as she dried her short hair with a towel, her muscles slightly flexing through the white muscle shirt she wore. She felt herself slightly blushing when she realized the Commander was only wearing that shirt and a pair of tightly fitting black briefs.

"Did you need something?" Shepard asked as she through her towel onto the only chair in the room.

"I was just coming to check on you," Liara started as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know that it is probably frustrating, to have everyone treated you the way they are when you don't remember a thing."

"A little," Shepard sighed as she sat down on the edge of her bed. "Can you do something for me?"

"Yes," Liara answered as she walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to her Commander.

Shepard slightly smirked at the asari's boldness. But as she recalled that this woman and her were supposed to be an item, she smiled warmly. "This must be horrible for her," Shepard thought.

"Could you tell me where I got all these scars from?" Shepard asked innocently.

"I could tell you were most of them come from," Liara said, her eyes drifting over her lover's body.

"Okay," Shepard began, "What about these few on my arm?"

"I believe those are from a grenade that blew through your armor," Liara said as she traced her over the scars on the Commander's forearms. "As I recall, you went to go grab Jack away from a few grenades and sent shrapnel through your armor."

"I thought you weren't there when Jack and I fought together," Shepard asked curiously, Liara's light touch slightly distracting her.

"No, but…" Liara trailed off, sliding her fingertips up Shepard's arm to another scar. "You have told me about it. Not to mention I have seen it when we…" She froze as she traced a scar on the Commander's shoulder.

The Commander inhaled sharply, the light touches she was receiving where stirring something in her she had never felt before. She took in the woman sitting in front of her, the woman's beauty almost captivating her.

"What about this one?" the Commander asked as she traced a decently sized scar that ran from the bottom of her neck to right above her breasts.

"That one's from the explosion of the first Normandy," Liara whispered, staring and the scar, not daring to touch it. "Or at least, I believe that is what it's from, considering you didn't have it until after that event."

"I..." Shepard trailed off as she stared into Liara's eyes. "I don't know everything that's happened between us… But whatever I felt for you, I still feel it."

Liara froze as she stared into her bondmate's eyes, not daring to interrupt her in any way. Shepard reached out and caressed the asari's cheek, amazed by how satisfied she became at the simple contact.

"It's just maddening," Shepard whispered. "I feel like I know you. I feel like I would die without you. But I don't remember a thing. It's like I've fallen in love with a complete stranger."

Liara took a deep breath, a mixture of happiness and sadness filling her. She was overjoyed to hear the word love come out of her bondmate's mouth. But the word stranger, the reminder that she had no recollection of all those beautiful moments, of the things they shared, it killed her.

"Jane," Liara started.

Something inside Shepard snapped, and before she knew it, she had Liara pinned down to the bed beneath her. Her breathing became slightly unsteady and she closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

Liara couldn't breathe. It had been so long since she found herself in a position like this with her Commander. She remained still, unsure of what to do. This was the woman she loved, but it wasn't. She had no idea how to respond to such behavior.

"Don't say my name," Shepard managed to say, her eyes still closed. "When you say my name… I can't control myself. And we might have been in positions like this a million times, but I don't remember." Shepard opened her eyes, trying desperately to not ravage the stranger beneath her. "And I'd like to get to know you better. So losing control and fucking you isn't something I'd like to happen just yet."

That word, the way it rolled off of Shepard's tongue, it drove Liara crazy. Liara closed her eyes tightly; now she was the one trying not to lose control.

"If you are proposing that we take things slow and try at having a relationship," Liara said, opening her eyes to find lust filled eyes staring back at her. "Then I suggest you refrain from saying things like that to me."

Shepard smirked, she couldn't help it. This woman below her was at her mercy, and she was enjoying it a bit too much. She found it extremely hard to control herself around the woman below her, and she was satisfied to learn the asari seemed to feel the same way.

They remained in that position for what seemed like hours, staring into each other's eyes, not daring to move. Liara could see Shepard fighting the same internal battle she was feeling. Both wanted, needed to fulfill an animal instinct that was so close to consuming them both. Yet at the same time, both wanted to relearn the other in more than just a sexual way.

"Are you going to get off me?" Liara asked teasingly.

"Only if you want me to," Shepard said with a smirk.

"You can do what you want with me," Liara said as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Will you sleep with me then?" Shepard asked seriously, not being able to fight the urge to be close to the asari. "Like, actually sleep with me."

"Of course," Liara said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around her lover and pulled her close.

They laid there silently as they drifted off into sleep. Shepard buried her head into the crook of the asari's neck, not understanding why she felt so comforted, but not caring as to why either. Liara breathed deeply, taking in the scent of her bondmate as she played with her hair. She might not have the old Shepard, but this new one was better than not having her at all.


	3. Chapter 3

The group was huddled around a bonfire. Garrus and Tali sat next to each other, blatantly flirting with one another. Vega and Williams also sat closely, staring at each other and saying nothing as they drank. Sam and Cortez laughed and fought over minuscule things. And Jack sat quietly next to Shepard, not really knowing what to say.

"Shots?" Shepard asked as she looked at Jack, gaining a smirk from the tattooed woman.

"Hell yeah," Jack said as she grabbed a bottle of hard liquor.

"This is… weird," Shepard said as she took a swig of the bottle that Jack had passed her.

"Yeah, I'm sure watching people be all mushy with each other when you can't remember a damn thing would be fucking weird," Jack said as she took the bottle from Shepard, taking a large gulp from it.

"It's mainly weird because I'm happy for them," Shepard said, a smile forming on her face. "I don't have a reason to give a shit, but I do. I feel like they've earned a chance to be mushy even though I have no recollection of what they've been through."

"Well, I guess that just means your heart remembers what you're fucked up brain won't," Jack said before taking another big gulp.

"Like with you," Shepard said as she took the bottle from Jack, "I feel so happy that you've changed into such a beautiful person. I don't even know what that means, but I know I feel like I should tell you."

Jack smirked before punching Shepard in the arm. "Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me," she said.

"So," Shepard said before swallowing hard, "What's up with me and Liara?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Like… how were we together?" Shepard asked, not sure how to phrase what she meant.

"Well, I don't know how you two were at fucking," Jack said as she grabbed the bottle the two soldiers were sharing, "But I do know you two looked pretty fucking happy together. It was disgusting actually. You were both always staring at each other lovingly and shit." She took another gulp before continuing. "Always sneaking off every chance you got, and we all pretended we didn't know you two were running off to fuck. It was actually… nice to see two people so in love; sickening, but nice."

"I see," Shepard laughed. "I just feel so… attached to her. To me, it's like I love her for no reason."

"Isn't that what love is," Jack said lowly as she stared into the sand beneath her feet. "Caring for someone weather you have a reason to or not. Being willing to die for them without a second thought. Caring about what they think or how they feel."

"You almost sound like you're in love," Shepard teased as she took a big gulp of liquor.

"Well fuck," Jack laughed, "Maybe I am. I'm just saying; don't think about it so much. Just be… in the moment, ya know."

"Thanks Jack," Shepard said with a genuine smile, "You're a good friend."

"Yeah well, don't fucking tell anyone," Jack said as she punched Shepard in the arm once more.

"May I sit?" a familiar voice asked, causing Shepard to turn.

"Of course," Shepard said with a smile as she realized who it was.

"Yeah, I'm out," Jack said as she stood, "And I'm taking the bottle with me."

"Can't handle all this mushy stuff?" Shepard teased as Jack began to walk away.

"Not for one more second! You fuckers make me sick," Jack yelled.

"I see you and Jack still get along just fine," Liara said as she sat down next to Shepard.

"Yeah, she's a good friend," Shepard said as she turned to look at Liara. Her breath slightly caught in her throat as she watched the shadows of the fire lightly dance on Liara's skin. "What did you do today?"

"I was helping with the rebuilding of the mass relays," Liara said as she stared at Shepard's lips, becoming distracted.

"Oh yeah, I broke them," Shepard said, remembering the stories she was told.

"Yes," Liara said as she lifted her gaze to meet Shepard's piercing blue eyes.

"Sorry," Shepard said as she rose from the sand. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked as she extended her hand to the asari.

"That sounds nice," Liara said as she took the humans hand, rising up from her seat.

The two walked together down the beach, the darkness slowly enclosing them as the fire grew out of sight. Shepard grabbed Liara's hand and smiled when she didn't feel any hesitation. She licked her lips nervously, trying to find something to say.

"Shepard," Liara began, "About what happened this morning…"

"I'm sorry," Shepard said, realization hitting that the asari might not have wanted what had happened early that day. "I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I wouldn't use the word uncomfortable to describe how you make me feel Shepard," Liara said with a smile, causing Shepard to relax a little. "You made it clear last night that you did not want to rush into anything… but your actions this morning…"

"I know," Shepard sighed as they stopped walking. "I just… feel like I can't help it. I have very little control around you."

"I understand," Liara said as she pulled Shepard into her. She wrapped her arms around the Commander and kissed her lightly, only for a moment.

"You're not making it any easier," Shepard said with a smirk, wrapping her arms around the asari.

"Just like you weren't when you decided to prance around naked in front of," Liara said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I was just changing," Shepard said as she tried to play innocent.

"Jane?" a voice questioned, causing the two women to slightly pull apart.

As Shepard saw who it was, furry ignited within her. The tall muscular man smiled at her, opening his arms for an embrace. But Shepard ran toward the man and connected her fist with his face.

"What are you doing her Marc?" Shepard asked, anger spewing from her mouth.

"Jesus Shepard," Jack said as she ran out of the darkness to check on Marc's face. "Nice punch, but what the fuck?"

"I asked you a question?" Shepard asked, ignoring Jack's presence. "What did you do this time that you need help with? Who did you screw over?" Shepard was quickly losing her temper.

Liara grabbed Shepard's arm, confused and scared with her actions. Shepard froze at the contact, some of her anger melting away. Liara looked at her Commander thoughtfully and then looked at the man who looked so much like her lover.

"Okay, I deserved that," Marc said as stood up from the sand, wiping the blood from his mouth. "I'm here, in London, for the same reason just about everyone is. I was fighting a damn war."

"What? Did you think helping save the galaxy would excuse you from whatever you did?" Shepard asked bitterly, hatred burning in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you Marc? One good action doesn't make up for a trillion bad ones."

"Look, I understand why you hate me," Marc said as he raised his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to see that you were okay."

"I don't need you around Marc," Shepard said as she turned and began to walk away. "You're nothing but bad luck."

Liara looked at the man and Jack, and then followed Shepard. She was highly confused and concerned for her bondmate. "Shepard," she said as she tried to catch up, "Who was that?"

"My brother," Shepard said coldly.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had gone by since Shepard had seen her brother; the furry he had caused her only growing by the day. She was outraged that he would even talk to her.

"How can he just act like he's done nothing?" Shepard thought to herself bitterly as she pulled herself up and down on the pull up bar. "He just walks up and tries to fucking hug me, like he never hurt or betrayed me."

Shepard grunted loudly as she let go of the pull up bar and walked over to the punching bag. She swung hard, imagining her brother's face. She hit the bag furiously, her biotics flaring with every hit. She kept hitting until she didn't have the strength to anymore. She grabbed hold of the bag and held it close, pressing her head into its black leather material as she shut her eyes tightly. She began to cry as she squeezed the bag tighter, her furious rage turning into defeat.

She released the bag and collapsed to the floor. She buried her face in her hands, trying to stop the tears from flowing. "Bastard," she muttered into her flesh. Her body began to shake and her breathing became rigid. She tried to take deep breaths to control herself, but her body refused to listen.

"Commander?" Ashley questioned as she walked through the door way. She ran over to her friend, kneeling down beside her. "What's wrong?" she asked timidly, afraid of the sight before her.

"That fucking bastard," Shepard muttered, her tears slowly stopping.

"Who?" Ashley asked.

"My fucking brother," the Commander said as she lifted her head from her hands.

"Liara told me about that," Ashley said as she allowed herself to sit. "None of us even knew you had a brother."

"That doesn't surprise me," Shepard said as she stared at the green gym matts below her.

"You always led me to believe you were an only child," Ashley said, almost sounding hurt.

"Yeah, well, I don't talk about Marc," Shepard said, her brother's name coming out of her mouth life a knife. "If I talk about him, then I have to talk about Abigail."

"Who's Abigail?" Ashley asked, shocked she had never heard of either people before.

"My sister," Shepard said as she rose to her feet.

"You have a sister too?" Ashley asked in disbelief.

"I had a sister," the Commander said, almost painfully. "She's dead now."

"Commander, I…" Ashley trailed off, not really sure what to say. She rose to her feet, attempting to follow her friend out of the room.

"I'm fine Ash, really," Shepard said with a fake smile. "I just need some time to myself."

Shepard walked through the gym doors and was startled to find Liara standing there. She smiled weakly at the asari and avoided eye contact, not wanting to be asked if she was okay. Quickly, she walked off, not wanting the blue goddess to follow her for once.

Liara walked into the gym and found Ashley standing there with a dumbfounded expression. She approached the Lieutenant slowly, the curiously and confusion growing on her face with every step. She stopped when she found herself mere inches from the dark haired woman, shocked that the Lieutenant hadn't noticed her.

"Ashley," Liara said her voice low and filled with concern.

"Did you know the Commander had siblings?" Ashley asked, still staring off into space, deep in thought.

"No," Liara said, shock clear in her voice.

"And one of them is dead," Ashley continued, finally looking the asari in the eye. "And the other is that guy from the other night you told me about."

"I can't believe I didn't know," Liara whispered as her mind raced, trying to think of how the Commander had hidden something like that from her.

"You're telling me," Ashley said in a gasp.

"I should… go talk to her," Liara said as she began to leave, only to be held back by the Lieutenant.

"I think she needs some time to herself," Ashley said as she gave Liara a sympathetic look.

"Maybe," Liara said. "I don't know who she is anymore… I truthfully wouldn't know what she might want, or need."

"We're all different," Ashley said, finally letting go of the asari's arm. "We were all changed by the war. But the Commander…" she trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. "Even if she did remember everything, there's no way she'd be the same person we all knew."

"You're right," Liara said, a sudden realization hitting her.

Shepard stood in her room by the window, staring out at the ruined city. Thoughts of her brother and her childhood raced through her mind, each memory reflecting different emotions in her eyes. She bit down hard on her lip as she tried to control the anger that was raging within her.

It hadn't really surprised her that she hadn't told her comrades about her family; she had only told a few souls. But the fact that Liara didn't know, the woman that was supposed to be her lover, confused her. She couldn't figure out why should would have kept something like that from someone who was supposed to be so close to her heart.

"Did it just hurt too much?" the Commander thought aloud. "Could I just not take it anymore? Did I get it wiped? Or did I… did I resolve it."

She bit down on her lip again, causing blood to flow. Everything was beginning to become too much. All the people around her, all the ruins; it was like all the answers to all her questions were at the tip of her tongue but she just couldn't remember.

"Shepard?" she heard a voice say, causing her to jump slightly at its proximity.

Shepard turned to find Liara standing behind her. "How did I not hear her come?" she thought as she cocked her eye brow. "How did she even get in here… I locked the door."

"I'm sorry Shepard, I was not trying to disturb you," Liara said as she noticed the agitation in the human's face. "I was just… worried. I knocked several times before I came in."

"How did you unlock the door?" the Commander asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I just… unlocked it," the asari said, a small blush from embarrassment creeping to her cheeks.

"I'm not mad," Shepard said as Liara began to avoid eye contact. "I was just curious."

"Yes, well, I'm just good at unlocking doors I suppose," Liara said teasingly, still avoiding the human's eyes.

"Asari can do that meld thing, right?" Shepard asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Yes," Liara answered.

"Have we… done that?" the Commander asked, intently watching the asari's face.

"Yes," Liara answered once more, her blush deepening a shade.

"Can you do something for me then?" Shepard asked as she took a step forward, leaving only inches between the two.

"Anything," Liara said as she finally looked Shepard in the eye.

"Could you just look through my entire brain?" the Commander asked as she intently stared into Liara's eyes.

"Is there anything specific that I would be looking for?" Liara asked.

"I want to know what happened when I…" Shepard trailed off, suddenly realizing that doing this might hurt the asari's feelings.

"Yes?" Liara inquired.

The Commander continued cautiously, "I want to know what happened on the Citadel."

"I don't know if I'll be able to do that, but I will try," Liara said, curious as to why Shepard suddenly wanted to know.

"Why is it an uncertainty?" Shepard asked.

"If you just can't remember because of a trauma that may have happened, I will probably be able to find it," Liara said. "But if it was… erased, so to speak, then I won't be able to find a trace of it."

"I see," the Commander said thoughtfully as she ran a hand through her hair. "Could you do something else for me?"

"Of Course," Liara said with a smile.

"Could you try and find out why I didn't tell you about Marc?" the Commander asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I could try," the asari started, her brows furrowing slightly. "May I ask, why do you want to know?"

"Because it's bothering me," the Commander said, her voice lowering. "If you're my… lover, then I want to know why I decided not to tell you," a blush began to show on the Commander's cheeks.

"Alright," Liara said. She grabbed the Commander's hand before continuing to speak. "But Shepard," she said as she used her free hand to gently force the human to look at her, "It does not anger me that you didn't tell me. If it bothered you that much, whatever happened, then I understand."

The two grew silent as the stared at one another, longing and desire growing within them both. The Commander's breathing became short as she waited for the asari to invade her mind. She was excited and nervous, and she didn't really understand why. This woman had done this with her before.

"But that was the old you," Shepard thought. "Who knows if who you are now will live up to what she expects."

"Jane," Liara said, causing Shepard to close her eyes tightly. "Relax. Just breathe," she whispered as she wrapped an arm around her lover's waist and placed her other hand on the human's neck.

Liara's eyes went black and her mind became flooded with millions of scattered thoughts and memories. Fear; it was the most distinct, overwhelming feeling screaming from Shepard's mind. There was fear of what she might find, fear of what should find, and fear of the unknown. Liara tried to soothe her bondmate as she tried to organize and go through the chaotic storm that was Shepard's mind.

Flashes of three children throughout different stages of life appeared. There was happiness, sadness, grief, and anger that flashed with them. Suddenly, Liara found herself viewing Shepard signing up for the Alliance, and then to when she was accepted into the N7 program. Scattered memories appeared in random order of how and when Shepard had met all of her friends. Battles where seen and then vanished within seconds. Then there was a memory of Shepard running toward a massive pillar of light. As she fell, a memory of Liara appeared, there entire relationship flashing by. And then there was nothing but darkness and the Commander's shallow breathing.

Liara gasped as relinquished Shepard's mind, holding on to her lover for dear life. The Commander kept her eyes closed as she tried to connect everything she had just seen and felt. Shepard grasped at Liara's hips, trying to find something solid and real to hold on to. The two stood there in silence, gasping for breath.

As Liara finally opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Shepard staring at her. The Commander's face screamed of shock, and within a second she had a look of realization. A single tear fell down Shepard's cheek and she let out a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Liara asked, exhaustion clear in her voice. After a long silence, Liara spoke once more, "Shepard?"

"I have to go," Shepard said as she pulled away from Liara, leaving the asari feeling cold and empty.

"Go where?" Liara asked, worry filling her.

"Away from here," Shepard said as she began to pack away the little bit of belongings she had.

"Shepard, no," Liara said as she grabbed the Commander's arm, panic rising within her.

The Commander paused as she felt the asari's touch against her skin. She was so sure now about what she had to do, but just one touch from the asari almost broke her down. "I can't stay here," she said quietly.

"Tell me what's going on," Liara demanded lowly as she stepped closer toward her lover, never letting go of her arm.

"You didn't see it?" Shepard asked, refusing to look Liara in the eye.

"All I saw was chaos," Liara said as she ran her hand through Shepard's hair. "And turmoil."

"You didn't see it," Shepard said again, reassuring herself.

"Tell me what you saw," Liara said in a soothing voice as she played with Shepard's hair. "Let me help you Jane," she whispered.

"You can't help me," Shepard said in a pained voice. "Something's going to happen," she said, finally looking the asari in the eye. "It's going to happen no matter what. And I… I need to stop it. I don't fucking want to…" she said bitterly, sadness overtaking her. "But I'm the only one who can do it."

"Please, talk to me," Liara pleaded; she could feel her lover slipping away once more.

"If I tell you, then you'll insist on coming with me," Shepard said, a smile almost forming on her lips. "But I don't want to hurt you anymore. I still don't exactly remember everything, but I know I couldn't stand to hurt you again."

"If you do this," Liara began, her tone pleading, "If you leave, it will hurt me Shepard. Please," she began to cry, "Please, don't leave me again."

"If I hurt you now, this one last time," Shepard said as she tilted Liara's face up slightly and brushed away a tear with her thumb, "It will save you from being hurt a million times more. I'm sorry… I am so sorry," she chocked on her last word, fighting tears.

Shepard leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Liara's lips. As she pulled away, Liara did not open her eyes. She could hear the footsteps leaving the room, the door opening and closing, and she did not dare to move. She stood there, frozen, not wanting to see or even acknowledge that the woman she loved just willing left her with ease.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been fifty years since Shepard had left Earth. Her disappearance had left a gaping hole inside all of her friends. She had sad nothing to no one, not one goodbye, except for the short parting with Liara.

Eventually, the mass relays were fixed and the group said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Garrus and Tali left together, floating from planet to planet, helping to rebuild other worlds. Ashley and James stayed on Earth. They started a family and continued their careers in the Alliance. Jack, Miranda, and Jacob disappeared into the galaxy, living their lives on a day to day basis. Javik vanished without a trace, just as Shepard did. Joker and Edi continued their lives together flying the Normandy, doing whatever assignments the Alliance, and their new Commander Williams, gave them. They all seemed to move on with their lives; all except Liara.

For ten years, Liara stayed on Earth, helping to rebuild and hoping that Shepard would return. When she did not, Liara left, never looking back at the planet that gave birth to the lover that left her. She eventually made her way back to Thessia, and for a while she did nothing but sit outside and stare at the stars. Until one day, she was approached by the Asari government, and asked to command one of their ships that would investigate mysterious occurrences that had been happening throughout the galaxy.

Liara accepted, intrigued by the reports she was shown; and in the back of her mind, hoping that she might run in to Shepard. She assumed command of an asari frigate, and started a career that became almost as renowned as Shepard's.

Liara grimaced as she stepped onto Omega, the smell of sulfur and chemicals caressing her nose. She looked around to find nothing had changed at all, except for some technology upgrades. The rock still contained a mixture of every species, and still glorified crime under Aria's control and influence.

The asari walked down the dark dirty streets, passing a multitude of drug addicts and thugs that evilly stared. She paid them no mind and continued on to her destination. As she made her way to the steps that led into Afterlife, she stopped as she noticed the doors to the club were wide open. She looked on to see a sea of people dancing and drinking from the entrance on.

"Great," Liara said under her breath before continuing into the club.

Liara pushed her way through the crowd, the mixture of voices and music getting louder with each step. When she finally made it inside, she looked around curiously at what seemed to be a celebration.

Within second, a Batarian was standing in front of her, smiling and waiting patiently to be noticed. As Liara refocused her attention in front of her and realized the man was standing there, she cocked her eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest, waiting to her what he wanted.

"Aria would like to speak with you," the Batarian said just loud enough to be heard over the noise.

Liara nodded and followed the Batarian through the crowd. As they made their way up the stairs and to the lounge where Aria usually resided, they were stopped by a body guard in a full suite of armor.

"She's with me," the Batarian said to woman's face mask.

The woman in armor nodded and stepped aside; following Liara's every movement with her eyes. Liara sat on the plush coach, a few spaces down from Aria. Aria greeted her with an almost evil smile and pressed a button on her Omni tool. Suddenly, the lounge area was incased with an almost see-through cloak, and the roaring sounds of the club were turned into a dual heartbeat.

"Come to celebrate, did you?" Aria asked, eying Liara up and down.

"And what exactly are we celebrating?" Liara asked, crossing her arms over her chest once more.

"Why, my sweet little Liara," Aria said sarcastically, "It's been fifty years to the day since your precious Shepard helped us relinquish this place from Cerberus. We celebrate every year; it's become quite popular."

"And you just leave the doors open?" Liara asked, knowing that the cold asari usually like a calculated number of people in the building at once.

"One this day, yes," Aria said as she stood, crossing her arms behind her back as she stared at the sea of people. "The people of Omega helped win this place back. So once a year, I throw a party, and let them eat and drink for free."

"Aria, you sound like you actually care about giving these people something back," Liara said sarcastically.

"You're little girlfriend might have taught me a little bit about being appreciative," Aria said as she sat back down, shooing away all of her guards except for the woman in full body armor. "So, what can I do for you Doctor? Or is it Commander?"

"I don't care what you call me," Liara said coldly. "You know why I'm here."

"Ah, yes," Aria said with a knowing smile. "I've got some information you might find interesting." Aria nodded toward the guard who handed her a data pad. "Here," Aria said as she handed the pad to Liara.

"And why couldn't your lap dog hand it to me herself," Liara said annoyed, not really asking a question.

"I don't want her touching you," Aria said as her eyes narrowed. "Farrow over her has a thing for asaris; I wouldn't want her getting all love sick over you."

Liara shook her head as she scanned through the data. "Scared I'll seduce your sex slave?" she asked as she continued to read.

"No," Aria said as she looked over at her guard, whose eyes were intently fixed on Liara. "I'm scared she'll fall in love with you."

Liara froze after she finished reading. "Where did you find this intell?" she asked, eyes filled with shock.

"Good old Farrow," Aria said with a smirk. "She can find anything, as long as it's out of the ordinary.

"Where did you see these ships?" Liara asked as she looked into the guard's eyes; the only visible part of her body.

"On the outskirts of the galaxy," Farrow replied, her voice slightly muffled by her helmet. "These ships have been coming in and out of the galaxy. They watch and then leave."

"Leave to where?" the Asari asked.

"Exactly," Farrow said.

"Could you show me?" Liara asked as she stood. "Could you show me where these ship keep appearing?"

The guard became quiet for a moment, directing her eye sight to the floor. After thoughtful consideration, the guard replied, "Yes."

"My, my," Aria interrupted. "Are you sure, Farrow? You're just going to leave with the doctor here; not even attempt to act like you care about my opinion?"

"I'm grateful Aria," Farrow said, "But this is important."

"Yes, yes," the ruler of Omega said as she waved her hand, "I know. You must do what's right; blah, blah, blah. You're always doing the right thing; it's sickening."

"Commander," Farrow said as she looked at Liara, "I will need a day to get my things in order. I will meet you here tomorrow night, if that's alright with you."

"Yes," Liara said. "I need to get back to my ship. I will meet you here tomorrow. Around the same time?"

"Yes mam," Farrow said.

"Thank you Aria," Liara said with a polite smile before walking off, disappearing in the sea of people.

"This… will be interesting," Aria said as she smirked at Farrow. "I bet she beats the shit out of you tomorrow."

Farrow removed her helmet and shook her short, shaggy hair. She smirked at the purple Asari and then let out a short laugh. "Probably," she said.


	6. Chapter 6

Liara walked into Afterlife once more, surprised to find only a handful of people inside. She walked in cautiously, examining the few body guards that were scattered about, talking to each other. She looked up to see Aria sitting in her usual place, arms draped on the top of the couch. She walked up the stairs and carefully approached Aria.

"Why is the club shut down?" Liara asked, her hand ready to drawn her gun.

"Liara, please, sit down," Aria said with a smile. "Wait, you might want to stay standing."

"What's going on?" Liara asked, concern growing at the genuine happiness Aria was showing.

"Nothing at all, dear Doctor," the Ruler of Omega said, her smile turning into a smirk. "We're just waiting for dear Farrow to get here."

"You haven't answered my question," Liara said as she scanned the room, waiting for someone to attack her.

"I figured you'd want the privacy," Aria said as she shrugged her shoulders. "And I want to enjoy the show without a ton of people getting in my way. Goddess, I'm not going to hurt you Liara," Aria said, agitation in her voice. "Now stop being a fucking baby and sit down."

Liara hesitantly sat down, gun in hand, ready for what might come. She watched Aria closely, not sure as to what game she was playing. She had never seen the over lord act like this, and frankly it scared her. Aria had a look on her face that resembled a giddy child about to get a present; and extremely uncommon thing for the women.

"Finally," Aria said, her eyes lighting up as she watching someone walk up the steps.

Liara held her gun firmly, watching intently as the footsteps grew closer. The first thing that came to view was short, dark shaggy hair, followed by a piercing pair of blue eyes. And as Liara's eyes moved down to the woman's lips, she instantly knew why Aria had gone out of her way to arrange this meeting privately.

"Liara," Aria said with a smile, an evil excitement oozing out of her lips. "Let me formally introduce you to Farrow; also known as Command Shepard."

Within a second, Liara's gun went off. The next thing that was heard was a loud grunt. Shepard grabbed at her leg were she had been and took a deep, sharp breath. She looked up at Liara with shock.

"What the fuck," Shepard said as she activated her Omni tool and applied medi gel. "I just bought these pants Liara."

Liara stood, her biotics flaring, matching the furry growing within her. "That's what you have to say," she said, her voice raising. "Fifty years, and that's what you have to say!" Liara fired her gun again, shooting Shepard in her other leg, causing the woman to drop the bag she had been carrying.

"Getting shot fucking hurts, ya know," Shepard said, applying medi gel once more.

"I hope it does!" Liara shouted, getting ready to shoot her ex-lover again.

"As entertaining as this is," Aria interrupted, trying to contain laughter, "I don't think it would be wise to critically wound or kill Shepard. She is the one who's going to help you, remember?"

Liara took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She stared at Shepard, seemingly trying to turn her into flames with a look. The longer she stared, the more her anger dissipated. She took in her long lost bondmate, surprised to see that she looked as if she had not aged at all. And as her eyes roamed Shepard's body, she became angry again; the lust growing within her infuriated her.

"Are you done shooting me?" Shepard asked as she winced and sat on the floor, her wounds closed but still hurting.

"For now," Liara said as she put her gun away. "How dare you Shepard. How are you trick me."

"I had to," Shepard said, guilt written on her face. "If I had just shown you who I was, you just would have shot me and not looked at what I had to show you."

"Fifty years," Liara said lowly, hurt clear on her face. "I have no idea if you were dead or alive. I had no idea if you were alright. I didn't hear one word from you Shepard, not one."

"I know," Shepard said as she rose from the ground, trying to ignore the ache in her legs. "That's why I brought a lot of medi gel with me," she said, trying to make a joke.

Liara fought the urge to smile and walked toward the human, meeting their eyes. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared deeply into piercing blue eyes, almost getting lost. She quickly put her guard up and her face turned to stone, not showing any emotion.

"Come on Shepard," Liara said as she began to walk away. "We need to get started."

Shepard stared for a moment before picking up her bag. She looked at Aria and smiled; a silent thank you for all she had done.

"I thought she would have shot you at least a couple more times," Aria said, gaining a laugh from the human.

Shepard nodded her to Aria and quickly caught up to Liara, making sure to keep a little distance. The two walked in silence. Liara didn't look back once to make sure Shepard was following her. The short walk seemed to turn into a century as the silence continued.

"Here," Liara said as she turned toward a ship.

The Commander stopped and stared, taking in the vessel. It was twice the size of the Normandy, and seemed to have a mixture of Asari and Human design. It had the sleekness and curves of an Asari ship, but at the same time had the outline of the Normandy. It was metallic and shiny, and almost seemed like something out of a vid.

Shepard ran to catch up to Liara when she realized how long she had been staring. As she made her way to the door, she found the asari standing there, tapping her foot and waiting impatiently. The Commander avoided eye contact at all cost, scared the she would be decimated from the Asari's intense, hateful gaze.

They made their way aboard the ship, and went straight to the elevator. Liara said nothing as they walked by the crew, knowing they would all know who her companion was as soon as they saw her. They remained silent in the elevator. Shepard stared at the floor and Liara stared at Shepard. She could see how uncomfortable she was making the human.

"Good," Liara thought bitterly.

The elevator beeped and they got off on the top floor. Liara walked out into the hallway and stopped, waiting for Shepard once more. As the Commander approached the Asari, she looked around and noticed there were only three doors.

"This is my quarters," Liara said, pointing to the door that was right across from the elevator. "If I am in there, do not bother me unless it is important. Down there," she said, pointing to her left, "is where my Lieutenant's quarters are. Do not speak to her unless necessary; she hate Humans. Now, follow me," Liara said as she walked down the hall to the door on the right. "This will be your quarters."

The door opened to reveal a room very similar to Shepard's old cabin on the Normandy. There was a desk with a computer, some couches and a bed. To the right was a door that led to the bathroom. Shepard stepped in the room and dropped her bag on the floor. She turned to face Liara and saw nothing; she was gone. The commander sighed and walked over to the bed. She plopped down on the soft mattress and sighed, her heart starting to ache in her legs.

Once Liara had seen Shepard begin to walk she almost ran down the hall to her room. Once inside, she began to breathe. She couldn't take it all. Shepard was alive and on her ship. Shepard was somehow connected to all the mysterious reports she had been receiving.

"I should have known," Liara said aloud. "Things like this almost always lead to her."

She looked over to her desk at a picture. I was a picture of her and her bondmate, sitting together on a bench, holding hands, and looking at each other happily. It had been taking a few weeks before the war on the Presidium.

Liara smiled and a tear rolled down her cheek. She had let herself become so bitter without realizing it. "It's been fifty years," she thought, "and the first thing you do when you see her is shoot her… twice. You're a mess"

Liara sat down at the chair in front of her desk and stared at the picture longingly. She reached out slowly, as of the picture itself would bite her if she moved too quickly. She gently touched the photo with her figure tips, tracing the outline of her and Shepard's bodies. She smiled and closed her eyes; thinking of the memory that picture held.


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard awoke from a deep sleep in a haze of emotions. Her eyes were heavy, her mouth was dry, and her vision was blurred. She felt as if she was going to cry, the feelings of the dream still lingering within her. As she rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes to try and clear her vision, she heard a knock at her door.

She stood with a grunt and stretched. She cracked her neck before heading toward the door. Yawning, she opened the door to a strange face. She looked at the asari in front of her expectedly, waiting for something to be said.

"Commander Shepard," the Asari said, the white lines across her face seeming to become brighter.

"Yes," Shepard said, rubbing her eyes one more time.

"I am Keira," the Asari said. "I will be giving you a tour of the ship and introducing you to the crew."

"I see," Shepard said with a smile. "Well, I'll follow you then."

Shepard stepped out of her room and followed Keira down the hall to the elevator. The Commander glanced at Liara's room as they passed, suppressing the urge to walk in. As the elevator door closed, the Commander glanced at the asari next to her. The white lines that ran up the side of the asari's face and continued to her forehead almost seemed to shine.

"It will be a short tour," Keira said. "The Commander has only granted you access to certain parts of the ship."

"I never restricted her on my ship," Shepard said under hear breath as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yes, well I'm afraid if she didn't restrict you that there may be some trouble," Keira said, her voice almost sounding concerned.

"Trouble?" Shepard questioned.

"Some of the women on the ship do not appreciate the presence of a human," Keira said as the elevator stopped. "Especially not yours."

"I see," Shepard said as she followed the asari off the elevator. "I'm on a ship with a bunch of racists."

"It has nothing to do with you personally Commander Shepard," Keira said as she led the way to what appeared to be an armory. "It has to do more with the fact how the human race as a whole has been acting the past thirty years."

"Great, I get blame for the entire human race being assholes," Shepard said as she took in her surroundings.

The huge room was empty except for a few tables to handle weapons and some lockers that stood against the wall. Shepard looked at her companion curiously, not understanding why an armory would be so empty.

"This will be your locker," Keira said as she pointed. "You can keep your armor and weapons in there if you like, no one will bother it."

"What is this?" Shepard asked, noticing the safeguards all around the room.

"It's a fight simulator," Keira said, a smile gracing her lips.

"You have a fight simulator on this thing?" Shepard asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you are standing in it," Keira said, a light laugh escaping her lips as she watched the human. "There is also equipment to work out with in that hug locker next to the smaller ones."

"This is awesome," Shepard said, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"The next place we have to visit is the crew deck," Keira said as she walked back to the elevator. "And then we are done."

Shepard's smile faded as she headed back toward the elevator. "This ship is massive and I'm only allowed on two floors," she muttered.

"Three," Keira commented, "There is also the floor your room is on."

"That doesn't count," Shepard said in almost a childish voice.

"You have to understand Commander Shepard," Keira continued as the elevator rose, "there is a strict code of conduct. I am not even allowed on certain parts of the ship."

"Yes, asari with their strict rules," Shepard said teasingly.

"Humans with their lack of them," Keira countered, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Oh, I have a feeling we're going to be good friends," Shepard said as the elevator stopped once more.

"Most of this floor is rooms and showers," Keira began as the exited the elevator. "Since you have your own private quarters, I will not show you them in detail. Straight down the hall is the mess hall, and beyond that is a lounge area. You are welcome to go anywhere on this floor except for someone's personal quarters."

"Thank you," Shepard said with a smile. "I think I'll head to the lounge then and see what kind of trouble you can get into."

"Yes Commander Shepard," Keira said with a smile as she watched the human walk off.

Shepard made her way down the hall, passing people eating and talking. She noticed a few stares as she walked by, some of shock and some of disgust. She found it interesting that there was a mixture of Asari and Turian aboard as she observed all the people she passed. She was also shocked to find the Turians giving her the same disgusted looks.

She made her way to the lounge. The doors opened to reveal a bar, some tables, some couches and some chairs. She looked to her left and was surprised to a pool table; more surprised to see Liara playing it.

"Since when do you play pool?" Shepard asked as she approached Liara, gaining a dirty look from the other asari that was playing the game.

"Since I spent ten years on Earth," Liara said, never taking her eyes off of the shot she was about to take.

"I bet Ashley got you into it," Shepard said as she watched Liara take her shot, sinking a colored ball into the far hole in the corner of the table.

"It was James, actually," the Asari said as she walked to the other side of the pool table, trying to figure out her next shot. "Shepard, this is my Lieutenant, Levia."

"Nice to meet you," Shepard said as she extended her hand, only to receive an evil glare.

Liara smirked as she bent of to take another shot. "She's not your friend, Shepard," she said coldly. "I doubt she'll even speak to you unless it's on the battlefield."

Shepard suddenly felt her stomach churn as she noticed the amused look on Liara's face. The asari was getting way too much pleasure out of the simple rejection. She felt her mind racing, trying to figure out why Liara seemed so smug.

"She doesn't have to be my friend," Shepard said, anger clearly ringing through her voice. "I'll leave you two alone."

"Wait," Liara said smoothly, "the Lieutenant here as some duties to attend to. She was about to leave before you walked in. Would you mind taking her place?"

Levia walked up to Shepard and almost threw the pool stick at her. She then turned to face her commander and saluted before leaving the room, glaring at Shepard her entire way out.

Shepard approached the pool table cautiously, unsure of what to expect. For some reason, she highly doubted that this would be a normal game of pool.

"Are you sure you want to go up against me?" Shepard asked, cockiness ringing through her voice. "I grew up in bars. I probably play pool just as good as I shoot."

"From what I remember, you're a horrible shot," Liara said teasingly.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" Shepard asked with a smirk before lining up her shot and sinking a ball in a hole.

One by one, Shepard began to clear the table. Liara watched the human take each shot, her eyes seemingly glued to the woman she use to call lover. The way Shepard smirked and stared at her as she took each shot was raising something within the asari that she hadn't felt in a long time. As she continued to stare, she noticed that the human wasn't wearing a bra.

"Why are you walking around without a bra on?" Liara asked, causing the human to stop mid-shot.

"Why are you staring at my breasts?" Shepard asked as she grinned and cocked an eyebrow. "And why does it matter? No one else on this ship wears one."

"Yes, but that's common for the asari," Liara continued, never looking away from the human's piercing blue eyes. "It is extremely uncommon for human's to not wear one."

"I hate wearing them," the Human said as she hit the eight ball into the corner pocket.

"Since when?" Liara asked as she leaned against the wall behind her.

"Since always," the Commander said as she placed the pool stick down on the table. "I just had to wear one before. I couldn't be walking around my ship without one when I was in command," she said as she moved closer to the asari. "Because like you pointed out, it's bad taboo with humans not to wear one."

Liara's breath hitched slightly when she realized how close the Commander was. She tried to appear calm, keeping her arms at her sides, never losing eye contact. She was becoming a little angry at herself for wanting the human so bad. And as she became lost in thought as she battled herself in her head, Shepard quickly grabbed the asari's arms, pinning her against the wall.

Liara became enraged as she tried to fight the Commander off of her. A seductive smile played on the humans lip as she pressed her body into Liara's. Liara bit down on her lip, not wanting to give the human the satisfaction of hearing her gasp.

"Get off of me," Liara said lowly, her gaze almost burning the Commander into ashes.

"But I'm having so much fun," Shepard said as she pushed her body harder into the asari. "Look," she said as she placed her lips by Liara's ear, "I don't want to fight with you. I'm not ignorant. I don't expect you to welcome me with open arms." Liara's body gave an involuntary shutter as the human's breath hit her ear. "But we don't have to be enemies Liara."

"Get off of me," the asari repeated, desperately trying to ignore the hunger in her chest.

"No," the Commander said, sounding as if she were daring the asari. "Not until you stop looking like you're going to shoot me. That really fucking hurt."

Liara relaxed her face, not realizing how hard she was trying to mask her attraction with anger. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, but found it difficult with how close the human was to her. Her body was being wound up, starting to respond to a relationship of intimacy that was long gone.

Shepard watched Liara closely, taking in every expression she made. It almost seemed like she kept going from being pissed to feeling defeated. As she continued to watch, the wheels started turning in her head, until a sudden realization hit her.

"Are you really that mad at me Liara?" Shepard asked, a devious look taking over her face. "Or is it that…" she trailed off, breathing into the asari's ear once more, "You just want to fuck me?"

Liara froze, holding her breath. The asari didn't want to answer the question. She wanted the Commander to fear her, maybe even hate her. She didn't want her knowing that all she really wanted was to ravage the human pinning her against the wall. She released her breath, her body demanding she breathe.

Suddenly, the Commander let Liara go, stepping a few feet back. She stared at the asari with an unreadable look in her eyes. Liara stared back, not quite sure about what kind of game Shepard was playing. She searched the Commander's eyes until she found a hint of longing in them. Then she reached out, trying to feel the emotions coming off of the Commander. She felt loneliness, uncertainty, pain, and love.

"Love?" Liara thought as she continued to stare at the Commander. She stepped forward cautiously, and slowly reached out to touch Shepard's hand. The human stood there, watching, letting the woman caress her skin. She smiled weakly at the asari; the innocent touch caused her heart to ache.

"Commander T'Soni," Lieutenant Keira said as she re-entered the room. "We've reached the coordinates Shepard has given us."

Liara retracted her hand from Shepard but continued to stare. Her face shined with a cocky smile as she asked, "Are you ready to see if you've still got it?"

"Oh, I never lost it, T'Soni," Shepard replied as she eyed the asari, a smile gracing her lips. "Let me show you."


	8. Chapter 8

Shepard and Liara had made their way to the armory, putting their armor on and picking their weapons. They stepped onto the shuttle and found Keira inside at the controls, waiting for them. The shuttle took off and headed toward a newly discovered planet named Rico, after the man that had discovered it.

They landed on the planet in a field clearing. The doors opened to reveal a beautiful blue sky and tall green grass. All three soldiers stepped off the shuttle and started walked toward what appeared to be a settlement.

"There shouldn't be any colonies on this planet," Liara said.

"I don't think it's a colony," Shepard said. "I've been studying this place for a while. I think it's a new species, native to his planet."

"The reports did not say anything about intelligent life," Liara said.

"The guy who discovered this planet was ex-Alliance," Shepard said lowly, slowing her pace as they got closer to the settlement. "Neither him or any of his crew ever stepped foot on this place. They just sent probes and drones down to study it."

"They still should have seen something," Liara commented.

"I think they have some sort of shields," Shepard said, stopping directly outside of the village. "I don't recall us picking up anything on the frigate or on the shuttle."

"Our scanners didn't pick up anything," Keira said, finally joining in on the conversation. "How do you want to do this Shepard?"

"Are you actually going to follow me?" Shepard asked as she teased the asari. "I'm just a stupid human, I might get you killed."

"You're more intelligent than the rest of you race, I'll give you that," Keira said. "At least when it comes to combat."

"I see," the Commander said with a smile. "Well follow me."

Shepard began to walk down the dirt path that appeared to be a road, striding as if she had been there before. The two asaris followed cautiously, their guns drawn just in case they needed them. As they walked further down the path, they were met with a race of people who looked very similar to the human race.

They reached the middle of the town and Shepard stopped, waiting to be approached by someone. She stood there smiling, her arms across her chest. Some of the people began to move closer, grabbing weapons as they approached.

"Shepard," Liara said nervously.

"Relax," Shepard said, showing confidence in her decision.

A man stepped closer to Shepard, his nose twitching as he smelled the air. His muscular form was almost intimidating, his height added to his almost scary appearance. His purple eyes stared at the human for a while before smiling, revealing a set of teeth that had two huge canines on the top row. He cracked his neck before grabbing Shepard and pulling her into an embrace.

"Kail," Shepard said hoarsely, "I can't breathe."

The man let go, slapping Shepard on the back. "Farrow," Kail said with a smile.

"You have interacted with these people before," Liara said, becoming angry at the Commander for withholding information.

"No, just Kail," Shepard said sheepishly.

"Farrow, why have you come here?" Kail asked, his people crowding around. "And who are these blue people?"

"They're Asari, remember I told you about them?" Shepard asked with a smile, gaining a nod from the tall man. "This one is called Keira, and the one behind me is called Liara."

"Liara," Kail pondered as he stroked his long, dark beard. "This is your mate, yes?"

Shepard blushed as Liara walked up beside her, staring at her curiously. "I was, a long time ago," Liara said to the man.

"No," Kail said, "Once you take a mate, they are yours, forever. Only death may part."

"It doesn't work like that everywhere in the galaxy, Kail," Shepard said.

"It has been our way for millions of year," Kail said, trying to prove the two guests wrong. "It has been our creator's way for longer."

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Shepard said, trying to change the subject.

"Follow me Farrow and lovely guests," Kail said as he began to walk.

The three women followed the giant man, gaining some curious stares from the village people. Liara followed Shepard closely, staying by her side.

"You did not tell me any of this," Liara said. "Do you think you cannot trust me?"

"It has nothing to do with you," Shepard said as she looked at Liara. "It has more to do with the other people who would've read the intell I gave you."

"He said millions of years," Liara pointed out.

"I thought you'd catch that," Shepard said, a sly smile forming on her lips.

"How could they have not advanced in all that times," Liara asked herself.

"Something's been keeping them from advancing," Shepard said. "Something's been watching them, interacting with them, and teaching them how to remain off the reaper's radar for all this time."

They finally reached a giant wooden house. Kail opened the massive doors and waited for his guests to step inside. He followed them in, shutting the doors as soon as they entered. He pointed them to a large dining table, where they all sat.

"Great warrior Farrow, what is it you need to know?" Farrow asked with a smile.

"Great warrior?" Keira questioned, skepticism clear in her voice.

"HA!" Kail laughed as he hit the table, nearly causing it to fall. "I was just as shocked as you blue one. Farrow came many cycles ago from the sky, like the creators. I found her snooping around our sacred temple and challenged her to combat. Farrow beat me, with her bare hands."

"No biotics were used," Liara asked, a doubtful look on her face.

"Yes, dark energy was used," Kail said. "It is natural. Farrow beat me, with bare hands, very skilled warrior."

"You said that dark energy, using it, is natural for you?" Liara asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yes," Kail said as he cocked his eyebrow, "All Anani are born with ability to use dark energy. It has been that way since the beginning."

"Fascinating," Liara said with a smile.

"Most races can't just use dark energy," Shepard explained. "Most races have to change their bodies to be able to use it."

"The creators used to have to change to use it as well," Kail said. "But that was long before the first Anani was born."

"Yes, about that," Shepard began, smiling at the tall woman who entered the room. "Hello, Sana."

"Farrow," the woman replied as she approached the table. "Love, may I get you and your guests anything?" she asked her Kail.

"Drink," Kail said, "Please."

The woman smiled and left through the doorway she had come through. Liara couldn't keep the question from leaving her lips. "Are the males the dominant ones of your species?" she asked.

"No," Kail said. "All people, men and women, earn respect by their strengths. They are tested on strength of body, strength of mind, and strength of heart. Sana is just nice, does nice things because she is my mate."

"I see," Liara said, fascination beaming through her eyes.

"Yeah," Shepard interrupted, "Like I was saying, the creators."

"What is it you wish to learn Farrow," Sana asked as she re-entered the room, placing a drink at the table for each person.

"I want to know the story," Shepard said as she took her drink. "Wait," she said to the two asari, "This is very strong shit. Don't drink it without expecting to get fucked up."

"We start drinking it at young age," Kail said, taking a gulp of his drink. "So we can build tolerance."

"Thank you for the warning," Liara said as she placed the cup she was holding down.

"I think you scared her," Sana said with a laugh as she sat down next to her mate. "It is natural. It comes from one of our plants, the Bonya. It is normally used for celebrations."

"I have a question," Keira said, letting her presence be known once more. "How is it we're understanding each other?"

"The creators blessed us with a gift of knowledge on all languages they knew," Sana said. "They have been watching all of us for a long time. They have learned all our ways. How you are understanding us, I do not know."

"They speak an ancient human dialect," Shepard said. "It's programed into your translators."

"Curious," Liara said, her thoughts beginning to race.

"Now, the creator story, please," Shepard said, slightly becoming inpatient.

"Love, you tell them, you are very good at telling stories," Sana said as she grabbed her mate's hand.

Kail cleared his throat before speaking, "Long ago, the creators came from far away and traveled this galaxy. They watched as many people rose and fell. They sometimes created life, making it after their own image. We are just one of many they have created over time. But when those things you call reapers were made, they stopped. The creators had power to create life, but did not have power to destroy reapers. So they guided us, made sure we remained simple, so the reapers would never come here."

"By the Goddess," Liara said in amazement.

"The creators also gave us technology, to hide from reapers," Kail continued. "It hid our existence from the stars. Only once someone landed on our planet, would they be able to see we were here. Most races that had found us over time had been destroyed by reaper, so our existence was kept secret. Then, some time ago, when I was young, the creators came to tell us that the reapers had been destroyed, and that we would now be able to grow. They also said that they would help us, and the others they had created, to claim their place."

"The others?" Liara asked. "I thought you said they stopped creating?"

"They did, for a long time," Kail said, smiling as he looked at Shepard. "But at some time in the past, they created Farrow, and her people."

"How do you know this?" Liara asked, amazed at what she was hearing.

"The creators come here every ten years," Kail said, "To check on us and to help us. They are never too far. We are their children, so they are always watching. Just as they have always watched and guided Farrow's people."

"When are the creators coming back?" Shepard asked. "I have some questions I'd like to ask them."

"Farrow is brave!" Kail exclaimed. "The creators will arrive by the next full moon; about a month, as you would say. They only talk to leaders, like Sana. Maybe she will take you with her, if you ask nicely."

"Sana, may I meet the creators?" Shepard asked.

"I will bring you with me Farrow," Sana said with a smile. "You are strong in every way. I do not see why the creators would not want to meet you. It has been some time since they have met one of their children from earth."

"Thank you," Shepard said as she rose from her seat. "I shall be back within a month."

"Not so fast, Farrow," Kail said with a wicked smile. "Now you must do me a favor, and drink with me."

"Okay," Shepard said, worry on her face. "But don't let me do what I did last time."

"What did she do last time?" Liara asked.

"Farrow got naked and ran through streets," Kail said through laughs.

"How very interesting," Liara said, a smile of amusement growing on her lips.

"Kail, come on," Shepard said, embarrassment creeping its way to her cheeks.

"She is your mate Farrow," Kail said, "Why so ashamed?"

"Kail, I told you, she's not my mate anymore," Shepard said before taking a gulp of her drink.

"Nonsense!" Kail shouted. "Once you take a mate, you are bound forever. No matter where you go, or what happens, it is forever."


	9. Chapter 9

Liara stood outside the wooden house, staring at the colorful sunset. The bright reds and oranges in the sky almost comforted her. She was waiting for Shepard and Keira to finish drinking so they could all return to the ship. The only reason she hadn't rushed them all out of there was because she did not know if it would upset the native people.

"Are you alright?" Sana asked as she walked up to Liara.

"I am fine," Liara said with a smile. "I am just anxious."

"I can see," Sana said as she stopped at Liara's side. "You come from a world with great technology?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"You are like Farrow, in a way."

"How is that?" Liara asked, intrigued.

"You are strong of heart and mind," Sana said as she stared at the sunset. "I have not seen you in battle, but strength of the body is the least important. You and Farrow are both similar in this way, but you are very different."

"Agreed," Liara said with a smile.

"What is it that tore you two apart?" Sana asked, once again looking at the asari.

"She left," Liara said, her voice lowering.

"Farrow has told us of this," Sana said, unsatisfied with the answer. "She left to find who she was. That is not what tore you apart; it is just the end result of what happened. Farrow will not tell me, but I suspect it has something to do with the reapers. When she speaks of them, her eyes go to a dark place, and her soul writhes in pain."

"You can tell all of that by looking at her?" Liara asked.

"No, Anani can feel a person, who they really are," Sana said. "It is why we allowed you in our home without question. We can feel good and bad, and we can feel love and pain, when it is coming off of someone. When Farrow speaks of the war, her soul reeks of agony."

"She remembers the war?" Liara asked, hope and anger igniting within her.

"She remembers some," Sana said, noticing the change in the asari. "It seems to slowly come back to her. The last time Farrow was here, when she was in the temple, something triggered her. Realization hit her and she almost panicked. Kail had to hug her tightly to bring her back from her vision. Farrow said she remembered, and nothing else when she was leaving her trance."

"Hey!" Shepard shouted as she approached to two women, staggering slightly. "Sana, Kail passed out, he's on the floor. That asari of yours Liara, she drank him under the table. I don't know how she can handle that shit," she finished as she reached Liara, grabbing on to the asari's shoulders for balance.

"I shall go check on my love," Sana said as she smiled at Liara and walked back into her house.

"Seriously thought," Shepard said as she stared at the ground, "Keira must be an alcoholic. She drank that shit like it was nothing. It was almost impressive."

"You never told me you remembered anything," Liara said, trying to take advantage of the Commander's inebriated state.

"Only a little," Shepard slurred. "Most of the things I remember are of you."

"Like what?" Liara asked, letting her guard down, sure that the Commander would not remember the conversation.

"Like battles together," Shepard hiccupped and then continued, "Fights with each other. The first time I saw you… The first time we…" a deep blush grew on Shepard's face as the memory played through her mind.

"I see," Liara laughed.

"What did I do?" Shepard asked as she allowed herself to fall to the ground. She slowly fixed herself into a sitting position and looked up at Liara, pleaded with her eyes for the asari to sit.

Liara sat down next to the Commander before asking, "What do you mean?"

"What did I do to make you fall in love with me?" Shepard asked, the serious look on her face almost made Liara laugh.

"I just… fell in love with you Jane," Liara whispered.

"Oh," Shepard said as she began to try and think. "Well if you don't know, and I don't know, then how am I supposed to get you to love me now?"

Liara's heart almost broke at the sincerity in Shepard's voice. She had to remind herself how very drunk the Commander was so she wouldn't take the conversation too seriously. She smiled at the human lovingly and reached out to gently run her hands through the Commander's hair.

"Is that what you want?" Liara questioned, speaking as if she was addressing a child.

"More than anything," the Commander said in a slurred breath.

"I never stopped loving you," Liara said as she stared into Shepard's eyes. "Goddess knows I have tried, a million times over, but I can't stop. I want to hate you. I want you to be afraid of me. But I love you so much, I can't fool you."

Shepard smiled widely and stared at the asari lovingly before her face became expressionless. "One of the reasons I left…" Shepard trailed off, looking away from Liara. "I had no idea who I was, but I loved, I knew that. You didn't love me though… you loved the person I was, and that person was long gone."

"My Jane is still right here," Liara said as she made the human look at her. "You might be different, but you are still you. And I love you, that will not ever change."

Shepard smiled again and tried to stand, which caused her to fall on her face. Liara laughed lightly as she helped the Commander up, allowing the human to lean on her. Quickly, Shepard pulled Liara in, embracing her tightly. The asari wrapped her arms around her Commander, enjoying the feel of their bodies together.

Soon, the asari heard the human snoring lightly. She realized the Commander had fallen asleep in her arms, in a standing position; it amazed the Liara. She shook her head and gently laid the Commander on the ground. She sat next to her sleeping form, watching the sun finally disappear, and the sky become swallowed in a sea of darkness and stars.

Shepard awoke in a strange bed, with no recollection of how she got there. She groaned as she sat up in the bed, the sheet that had covered slowly fell down the length of her bare stomach. Her eyebrow quirked when she felt the material of the sheet on her skin. "What the hell?" she thought as she looked down at her breasts.

"Your shirt is on the floor," Liara said, startling the Commander. She stared at the human in her bed from her bathroom doorway, a teasing look on her face. "Nice tattoos," she commented as the Commander reached over the bed to grab her shirt. Liara's eyes traced the colorful designs running up the Commander's back and over her shoulder, until it was out of sight.

"T'Soni, you didn't have to get me drunk to get me in your bed," Shepard said with a grin.

"I didn't ask you here," Liara stated as she leaned against the door post. "You insisted on sleeping here."

"Did I?" Shepard asked, a blush creeping to her face. "Well, I do enjoy the company of attractive women."

"So this is a regular thing then?" Liara asked as she sauntered toward the bed.

"No," Shepard admitted, watching the asari closely as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember anything?" Liara asked, contemplating on having a little fun with the human's memory.

"The last thing I remember is you rolling your eyes at when I challenged Keira to a drinking contest," Shepard said as she scratched her head.

"We had some very interesting conversations," Liara said with an almost evil grin.

"About?" Shepard asked, trying to desperately remember anything.

"They were mostly about…" Liara trailed off, torturing the human slightly with her silence. She moved closer to the Commander, noting how flustered she was becoming. "Why are you acting so shy?" the Asari asked as she eyed the Commander.

"Oh, I don't know," Shepard said sarcastically, "Maybe because you're flirting with me."

"You did not seem so uncomfortable last night," Liara said, moving even closer to the Commander.

"Yes, well, I was drunk last night," the Human said, swallowing hard as the Asari pushed her down against the bed and hovered above her.

"So you do not find me attractive then?" Liara asked with the most innocent look on her face.

"Yes, you're attractive, alright," Shepard said under her breath; she had never expected Liara to be so forward with her.

"What is the plan Commander?" Liara asked as she pinned the human's hands above her head. "What are we supposed to do while we wait?"

"I was going to suggest going to Earth," Shepard said, amazed at the asari.

"What for?" Liara whispered into Shepard's ear, causing the Commander to gasp.

"To get some supplies," Shepard said lowly, "And to rally up some soldiers."

"Am I not good enough?" Liara teased once more before dragging her lip across the Commander's neck.

"You're more than good enough," Shepard said breathlessly as her stomach began to churn and send heat through her entire body, "In every way."

"Really?" Liara asked as she kissed her way down the Commander's neck.

"Yes," Shepard responded breathlessly.

Liara stopped as she reached Shepard's collarbone and looked up at the woman beneath her. There was the strong Commander Shepard, helpless and willing all for her. It sent a chill down the asari's spine. The lust growing inside of her was becoming unbearable. She closed her eyes, trying to gain some control back, not remembering when she had lost it.

Suddenly, Shepard flipped Liara over, reversing their positions. She pinned the asari down and slid her knee between Liara's legs. The asari groaned loudly, encouraging the human to continue. Shepard refused to move. She waited for Liara to open her eyes.

As Liara grew impatient, she opened her eyes to find Shepard's piercing gaze upon her. She became lost in the human's eyes, recognizing all the emotion's that resided in them. Shepard moved slowly, eventually placing a gentle kiss on the asari's lips. She lingered for a moment before pulling away, her eyes now looking almost pained.

"I don't want to hurt you," Shepard said barely above a whisper.

"Then just love me," Liara said, her voice clearly desperate.

Shepard leaned in once more and kissed her love, not being able to bare the pain that was radiating off of the asari. She moved one of her hands to Liara's neck, pulling her deeper into the kiss. She lightly bit down on the asari's lip before pulling away, a small smile gracing her lips. Liara looked up at her impatiently, becoming slightly angry at how much she was being teased.

"What?" Shepard asked. "Do you think I'm just going to give it all up at once T'Soni?"

Liara laughed before speaking, "No, I guess I shouldn't."

"I'm a lady," Shepard said, trying hard to maintain a serious face. "I need to be treated properly and… such."

Liara laughed harder, lightly slapping the Commander with her free hand. The two stayed in that position for a while, making jokes and staring at one another. And even though their bodies were demanding more, their hearts were satisfied.


End file.
